


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, New Neighbors, Nudist community, Nudist shiro, Nudity, Pining, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Lance unknowingly moves into a nudist neighborhood.And his next door neighbor with the charming smile who has quite the aversion to clothing is going to be the death of him.





	Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody ask for some nudist Shiro? No? Too bad you get it anyway. Come say hi on Tumblr at @AshesSmashes I post dumb fanart. Hope you all enjoy!

Lance waddled through the kitchen, heaving the heavy box from the back of his truck all the way to the middle of the living room where he dropped the thing a little less than gently.   
  
He had his cellphone propped to his ear, sighing in heavily.   
  
"I should have just paid someone to move all my crap." Lance huffed.   
  
There was a snort from the other line.   
  
"You want me to come down this weekend? I can help with the heavy stuff." Hunk asked genuinely.   
  
Lance breathed in deep and ruffled his hair. He had an entire desk that needed to be moved upstairs, along with a mattress he damned sure couldn't haul on his own. And he didn't really know anybody here just yet that he could ask.   
  
"Yeah. That would be awesome. If it's not a bother." Lance said as he switched ears, propping the phone against his left one.   
  
"I'd love to! I can't wait to see the house in person. It looked huge in the pictures." Hunk chimed.   
  
Lance chuckled.   
  
"Yeah I don't have any idea what I'm going to do with all this space." He said grinning and putting his hand on his hip.   
  
This was a good move. He'd gotten the house for a steal, he'd gotten a great job at the hospital just around the corner and he was moving forward from the toxic city...and breakup...he'd left behind. This was going to be good for him. He kept repeating that over and over again in his head. Everything was so new and he was so nervous. His best friend was now five hours away. Which was utterly nerve wracking.   
  
"You ok?" Hunk asked after the silence.   
  
Lance sighed.   
  
"Yeah I'm gunna be ok. It's just. A Lot." Lance huffed.   
  
"I know. But it's going to be good for you. I know it." Hunk reassured

 

Lance plopped himself down on the couch, he'd been moving shit for most the day, he'd managed to get the things he could haul on his own kind of set up. He'd unpacked all his clothes and most the kitchen stuff. This was exhausting.   
  
He dragged himself upward, grabbed the rolled up welcome mat from it's box and marched toward the front door. The colorful mat might at least make the house look like it was lived in now.   
  
Lance popped the front door open and plopped the heavy thing down, scooting it into place with his foot. His eyes scanned across the front yard.   
He frowned.   
  
The realtor hadn't taken her stupid “for sale” sign.   
  
Lance sighed.   
  
He might as well try to go rip it out, this was his house now after all. He let his shoulders drop.   
  
_This is a good change, this is a good change_ .   
  
Lance crossed the yard and sized up the sign, he grabbed the side and wiggled it. Jeez this thing was really planted. He tugged upward, grunting, not making the least bit of progress. Lance wiggled it some more. This thing REALLY didn't want to budge.   
  
Lance kicked the sign with a huff.   
  
He shook it loudly and tried to yank it up again only to lose his grip and plop backward onto the grass.   
  
"Did they cement this thing in???" Lance barked to nobody in particular.   
  
He'd been so preoccupied with his struggle, he'd never even heard the approach of another person.   
  
"You need some help?"   
  
Lance nearly jumped right out of his skin as he yelled and whirred around toward the source of the sound.   
  
Lance's eyes scraped over his new company, wide and confused, trying to catch his breath after the fright.   
  
"Woah sorry, didn't mean to scare you" the man said, giving Lance a warm, beautiful smile.   
  
Lance clutched his chest.   
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack." Lance panted.   
  
Oh....oh the guy was... _beautiful_.

 

Lance felt his chest tighten. His eyes wandered the spans of the other man. He was tall, taller than Lance even and Lance was by no means short. He had the most genuine smile and soft storm cloud eyes. He swept his dark bangs out of his face and cocked his hips. Lance swallowed.   
  
The guy was in nothing but a loose fitting tank top and some jogging shorts that were obscenely short.   
  
"It's the dry dirt. That's why it's stuck. You want me to try?" He asked looking to Lance who was floundering like a fish out of water.   
  
"I uh...yeah...ok..sure." Lance stuttered.   
  
"I'm Shiro, by the way. I live right next door. Glad to see this place finally has someone to look after it!" Shiro chimed giving Lance a charming smile that had the young man's legs feeling like wet noodles.   
  
Lance panicked, what was his name again????   
  
"I'm...Lance." he finally managed to breathe.   
  
Shiro outreached a massive hand and Lance shook it timidly.   
  
"Nice to meet you. Now lemme see if I can't show this sign who's boss." Shiro joked with a deep chuckle.   
  
Lance laughed stupidly.   
  
The big man bent down, huge arms flexing as he ripped the little thing right out of the ground. Lance watched the other man's muscles work, jeezus he was big. Lance tore his eyes away.   
  
_Don't be weird, don't be weird_ .   
  
"There you go!" Shiro said handing the sign to Lance.   
  
Lance smiled crookedly.   
  
"Thanks so much. Jeez guess I know who to call if I have any stubborn jars I need opened or something." Lance joked.   
  
Oh god he was so embarrassing.   
  
Shiro laughed, loud and hard.   
  
"Sure thing. Official jar opener at your service." He teased back.

 

"Hey uh, bet you haven't gone grocery shopping yet right, how about you come over for dinner? My treat." Shiro offered kindly.   
  
Lance felt his entire stomach somersault.   
  
"Sure!" Lance blurted all too quickly.   
  
Oh god now he sounded desperate.   
  
"Awesome. Seven sound good? You like pizza?" Shiro asked.   
  
Lance nodded quickly.   
  
"See you then neighbor!" Shiro called as he turned to jog off down the street again.   
  
Lance stood there dumbly, watching the sway of the other man's backside dazedly as he ran.   
  
Lance ruffled his hair. He was so disgusting.

 

Lance dropped the sign by the trashcan and all but scurried back inside.   
  
Lance couldn't call  Hunk fast enough.   
  
"Hello?" Came Hunks familiar tenor.   
  
"Hunk I met my neighbor." Lance breathed as he paced around the empty kitchen.   
  
"Oh? That's good! You are already being social look at you!" Hunk laughed.   
  
Lance made an exasperated sound.   
  
"Hunk he's so hot." Lance groaned.   
  
He could nearly hear Hunk roll his eyes on the other line.   
  
"Oh godammit Lance. That is the last thing you need." Hunk sighed.   
  
Lance huffed. He was about to get an earful of Hunk's famous wisdom.   
  
"You just got out of the entire ordeal with that dumbass, you are single and getting your life together you do not need to be getting into anything." Hunk scolded.   
  
Lance made a frustrated sound.   
  
"I KNOW. I know. I just. I mean I don't even know which way he swings Hunk I'm not jumping into anything he was just being a nice neighbor and he invited me over for dinner." Lance defended.   
  
"Ok. Just. Be smart." Hunk sighed.   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Lance grumbled before hanging up.

 

*****

 

Lance rummaged through his messy drawers. What should he wear??? Something casual??? Was a t-shirt too casual. Yeah that was just trashy.   
  
He decided on one of his nicer polo shirts and his favorite khaki shorts. That wasn't too over the top he figured.   
  
Lance kept checking his watch. He didn't want to show up at seven on the dot. That was weird right? That was overly eager.   
  
He'd go at 7:05. Five minutes was fashionably late.   
  
At exactly that time Lance crossed his driveway and headed over to the white brick house next door. The thing was big, with large windows that faced the direction of Lance's home.   
  
Lance swallowed.   
  
Should he have brought a gift??? He should have gotten wine. Dammit   
  
Lance cursed himself as he very nervously rung the doorbell. There was immediately barking from within the home and the shuffle of feet.   
  
The door swung wide, the gorgeous man beaming from ear to ear as he used his foot to block a great big doberman from escaping through the front door.   
  
"Black! Get back you big dumb animal!" Shiro commanded as the excited dog wiggled and tried to stick its neck out far enough to lick Lance's hand.   
  
"Don't worry she's friendly." Shiro laughed.   
  
Lance smiled in return, stepping inside and leaning down to pet the great big dog as she slobbered up his legs and arms. He giggled softly.   
  
"She's beautiful." Lance complimented as he followed on Shiro's heels, the big man wandering toward the massive, open kitchen.   
  
"Yeah, dumb as a sack of potatoes but she's a good dog." Shiro teased as the monstrous dog romped over to his side.

 

Lance took a seat at the bar upon Shiro's instructions and the gorgeous man plopped two boxes of pizza down on the marble top.   
  
Lance groaned. All that moving really took a toll on him. He'd not realized how hungry he was until he got a whiff of the heavenly pizza.   
  
"You want a beer? Soda? Water?" Shiro asked as he handed Lance a plate and walked backwards toward the fridge.   
  
"Uh...I'd love a beer." Lance said with a goofy smile.   
  
He needed some alcohol to calm his wild nerves just a bit.   
  
Shiro grabbed two bottles out of the fridge, twisting the cap off and plunking it into a koozie before sliding it to Lance and plopping himself down in the stool across from his company.   
  
"Sorry it's not a home cooked meal." Shiro laughed.   
  
"I'm not a very good cook. I try sometimes but I figured a burnt chicken breast wouldn't make a very good impression." Shiro shrugged with a laugh.   
  
Lance snorted.   
  
Beautiful, funny, kind...jeezus this guy needed to stop being so perfect.

 

Lance lost himself in the neck of his beer. One down and he was feeling significantly less terrified in the presence of the gorgeous other man.   
  
Halfway into his second he was feeling...rather comfortable.   
  
The conversation came easy, flowing naturally.   
  
"So why this little town?" Shiro asked with a smile.   
  
Lance choked a little.   
  
"Oh. Uh new job." Lance said as he caught Shiro's eyes.   
  
"Oh?" Shiro asked.   
  
"Yeah I'm a nurse, fixing to start down at Altea County Memorial next week." Lance said shrugging.   
  
Shiro seemed to hang on his every word, eyes big and focused.   
  
"And just stumbled through a pretty bad breakup. Y’know...that too. Needed a change of pace." Lance laughed.   
  
Great. He was over sharing.   
  
He mentally cringed.   
  
Shiro frowned.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. But. I'm sure you are better off without them. Here's to new beginnings." Shiro chuckled outreaching his bottle to clink it against Lance's.   
  
Lance smiled.   
  
"Yeah. Here's to new beginnings." He agreed.

 

Lance gently poured another cup of coffee into his mug and blew across the top. He dragged his tired form out the back door. The morning was far too pretty to be spent inside. He figured he'd  plop himself down in one of his lawn chairs he'd dug out of one of his many boxes and enjoy the warm, fresh sunrays.   
  
Lance allowed the door to close behind him and let himself sink down into the rocking chair heavily. His eyes scanned out over the yard. He really needed to mow. He needed a bigger mower. He was not push mowing four acres. That's what the realtor had told him it was...right?   
  
Either way he wasn't fucking push mowing it.   
  
Lance took another sip of his coffee and his gaze flicked over to the perfectly manicured, vivid green yard that belonged to his neighbor. Shiro's landscaping was pristine, all the oak trees decorated with little surrounds of rocks and flowers. The pool was decorated with little spinning yard ornaments and flamingos propped in the ground.   
  
Of course his yard would be stupid perfect. Just like the rest of him.   
  
Suddenly Lance heard a far away door slam closed. Lance perked.   
  
There was a hint of movement from the other man's home and Lance was prepared to holler over there to bid him a good morning.   
  
But the words died on his tongue. Lance's eyes raked over Shiro's form.   
  
He was....naked.

 

Not a shred of clothes to keep the man decent he strutted onto his cement patio.  
  
Lance slunk down in his chair, plastering himself to the cushions, trying to disappear into the seat. Maybe Shiro wouldn't notice him.   
  
Lance could hear his heart hammering the inside of his chest, eyes the size of bowling balls.   
  
Speaking of balls.   
  
Shiro bent over and began unraveling the water hose hung on the side wall of his home and Lance was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack and drop dead right there.   
  
The large man was whistling as he turned on the water and meandered across the stupidly green grass, standing with one hand on his hip as he very casually watered his beds of flowers.   
  
Lance very, very slowly got down on his hands and knees, crawling for the door as to not be seen trying to shut it a silently as possible. Lance braced his back against the wall. Safely inside, breathing like a bull elephant with asthma.   
  
He raked longer fingers through his caramel locks.

 

Lance rubbed at is eyes. There was no way he was going to be able to scrape the image of Shiro completely bare ass naked out if his head anytime soon.   
  
Lance groaned.   
  
He selfishly wished he'd looked for a bit longer.   
  
Lance shook his head.   
  
"Don't be gross." He hissed at himself.   
  
Maybe it was a one time thing. After all this house had been empty for like two years. Shiro wasn't used to neighbors. Lance would give him that.   
  
Lance wrote it off.   
  
That was until two nights later.   
  
Lance had managed to scoot his couch into a somewhat acceptable position and he'd set his TV on the floor until he got the stand actually put together. he'd left the blinds open, allowing the night breeze to come through the big windows.   
  
He'd just gathered a bowl of popcorn when his eyes wandered across to the neighboring home. The windows were illuminated with bright light. Lance caught a bit of movement and his breath caught in his throat.   
  
He watched as Shiro rounded the kitchen island, cock bobbing with his every step, once again completely absent of his clothing.   
  
Lance nearly dropped popcorn all over the floor.   
  
Lance rushed to dim his own lights. He didn't really want to get caught...looking...but...he couldn't help it. Holy shit he just couldn't pry his eyes away.   
  
Lance plopped down next to his window, popping a handful of the snack into his mouth.   
  
Shiro was casually chopping up a head of lettuce, throwing the greens into a large bowl, seeming to be singing to himself.   
  
Lance's gaze followed the lines of Shiro's ass...strong and thick and fucking perfect he looked like something that had walked right out of Lance's favorite free porn site.   
  
This just wasn't fair.   
  
Lance whimpered.   
  
How was he this _gorgeous??_   
  
Lance would never ever ever admit to jerking off to the thought of Shiro in the shower that evening. Ever.

 

*****

 

Lance sat across the floor from Hunk, the two men putting together the complicated tv stand that Lance was now regretting he ever bought.   
  
"Hunk I don't understand it. He's always naked. Like all. The. Time." Lance whimpered.   
  
Hunk sighed.   
  
"I feel like you are exaggerating this." He remarked twisting the screwdriver.   
  
Lance threw up his arms.   
  
"I'm absolutely not. The second he gets home every goddamned day he's naked!!!! He swims in the pool naked, he makes dinner naked, he waters the lawn naked. How am I supposed to live like this???" Lance whined.   
  
"Jeezus Lance have you been watching him that closely?" Hunk snorted.   
  
Lance pouted.   
  
"It's kind of hard not to!!!! When he's just...always...got it all hanging out there" Lance gestured aggressively with his hands.   
  
Hunk laughed.   
  
"Seriously. Don't believe me, go peek through that window. Do it." Lance growled.   
  
Hunk sighed heavily and hefted himself upward. The big man slowly went to the window and pried the blinds apart just a bit.   
  
"Oh shit." Hunk cursed letting them snap closed.   
"What?? What's he doing?" Lance asked as he scrambled over.   
  
Lance allowed himself a little peek.   
  
Shiro was in the back yard, reeling back to toss a rope toy for the big dog Lance had met when he'd gone over for dinner. And of course. He was on full display to the world, pale, perfect skin glistening in the warm day. He looked damp. Like he'd just got out of the pool.   
  
"Ok so you weren't kidding." Hunk breathed.   
  
Lance gave him a dark look.   
  
"I told you." Lance hissed.

 

Lance felt his heart sink as the weekend came to an end. Yeah Shiro had invited him over once for dinner but that didn't exactly equate to the friendship level and Lance was really missing the constant companionship.   
  
Hunk hugged Lance tightly in the driveway.   
  
"Don't worry I'll come visit again in a few weeks! You are starting work this week it won't be so bad. You will meet more people there" Hunk assured.   
  
Lance nodded.   
  
"Go over and invite your weird naked neighbor over for a movie night or something." Hunk teased.   
  
Lance groaned.   
  
With Hunk gone, Lance's house felt so empty...and silent. Lance sighed as he sat down on his stairs. He cupped his chin in his hands. There in the silence the old wounds from his freshly broken heart were able to open back up. He grimaced. He was healing. But things were slow and he wasn't there just yet.   
  
Lance had already changed into his comfortable sweatpants and an old shirt when the door rang several hours later.   
  
Lance peered around the corner at the front door.   
  
Who the hell was at his door at nearly eight o'clock at night??   
  
Lance slowly waltzed to the door and opened it up cautiously.   
  
He was immediately nearly bowled over by Shiro's brilliant, perfect smile.

 

"Heya Lance!" Shiro chirped.   
  
Lance was mortified Shiro was seeing him in his gross comfy sweats and a stupid shirt that said "Once you put our meat in your mouth you are gunna want more" from one of his favorite BBQ places back home.   
  
Lance shifted his weight.   
  
"Oh uh hey Shiro." Lance said, his cheeks flaring up bright red.   
  
Shiro's eyes traced over the print of Lance's shirt. He giggled.   
  
"Your shirt is funny" Shiro snorted.   
  
Lance blushed brighter.   
  
"Oh god it's stupid. It's a restaurant..." Lance babbled.   
  
Shiro nodded.   
  
"Still pretty funny. Uh hey I got you a little something, you said you start your first day of work tomorrow. Kind of...a...good luck gift I guess." Shiro said kindly as he held out his hand.   
  
It was a little bundle of fresh flowers and a bottle of white wine.

 

Lance was all but putty on the floor. Shiro had remembered when his first day of work was?!! Lance barely even remembered talking about that earlier in the week.   
  
He did prefer white wine too. Had he mentioned that as well??? If so this guy had a memory like a steel trap.   
  
Lance gathered the gifts from Shiro's hands, eyes wandering Shiro's broad form. It was weird seeing the man in...clothes.   
  
Well not much clothes. Shiro just being in simple shorts and a tank.   
  
Lance swallowed thickly.   
  
"Oh jeez thank you!! Holy crow you didn't have to do this." Lance babbled.   
  
Shiro laughed.   
  
"Course I did, big day you know!" Shiro laughed.   
  
Lance shifted his weight.   
  
"You uh...wanna come in? We can drink this together if you want. I have some leftover spaghetti." Lance said with a lopsided smile.   
  
"Oh I'd love to...if that's ok." Shiro replied.   
  
Lance was internally panicking. What in the world was he doing????   
  
Shiro followed Lance inside, Lance babbling nervously.   
  
"Sorry it's kind of a mess. Still moving and what not." Lance grimaced.   
  
Shiro shrugged.   
  
"No biggie. You know if you need any help putting stuff in order I'm always right next door." Shiro offered.   
  
Lance nodded and smiled.   
  
Oh yeah. How could he forget Shiro was right next door...with him...being his regular evening entertainment most days. Lance cringed. He was such a creeper.

 

Lance grabbed two glasses and tried his hardest to get the cork free, grunting and struggling. Jeez he really needed to work out more often.   
  
Lance was suddenly very aware of Shiro's big form behind him.   
  
"Here let me." Shiro said with a laugh.   
  
Lance handed the bottle over looking slightly defeated.   
  
Shiro popped the cork out skillfully and poured them each a glass.   
  
"Thanks. I really need to hit the gym. This is starting to get embarrassing." Lance laughed sheepishly.   
  
Shiro grinned.   
  
"I usually run in the mornings and do a bit of yoga after. You are welcome to join me." Shiro said cheerily.   
  
Oh. Lance knew he did yoga. He'd watched him in the back yard many times over, beautiful muscles stretching, face relaxed and humble and Lance had been staring, face as red as a newly picked tomato.   
  
Laugh forced the thoughts down.   
  
"O-oh. Yeah maybe I'll join you." Lance grinned.   
  
The two were lost in conversation, Shiro making Lance break out in a fit of giggles.   
  
"So. Why'd you move all the way out here?" Lance asked.   
  
Shiro shifted in his seat.   
  
"Better environment. A more open community. Privacy and everybody here is just so great. It's not everywhere you find a place so cool with this lifestyle you know." Shiro laughed.   
  
Lance grinned.   
  
"Yeah. The uh. Country is pretty nice I'm really liking it here." Lance agreed.   
  
That's what Shiro had meant right? The country lifestyle....Lance was gunna assume so. He wasn't about to ask him to explain. He didn't want to seem like an idiot.

 

*****

 

Lance's first day raced by. He liked the people. He liked the pace. He was hardly aware it was the end of his shift by the time it came around. He knew this would be a good fit.   
  
He wandered in his back door and dropped his belongings on the table. A quick shower and a change of clothes and he was feeling utterly relaxed.   
  
He sat down at the small table next to the window and peered over towards Shiro's home. He'd had a long day. He deserved a little relaxing....show.   
  
He scoffed at himself.   
  
Pervert   
  
Lance perked a little as a new vehicle pulled into Shiro's horseshoe driveway. Lance scrunched his nose up.   
  
A woman exited the large white suburban. Lance felt his heart drop into his stomach.   
  
She was absolutely gorgeous, flowing white locks and a tall frame. She didn't just walk across the cement...she floated.   
  
Who was that??   
  
Lance nearly had his face pressed to the window pane.   
  
She rang the doorbell and immediately Shiro answered, scooping her up in a warm embrace. She entered and not seconds after...to Lance's horror...Shiro was stripping out of the athletic shorts he'd been adorning and the new woman was following suit. She folded her sun dress and placed it on the entryway shelf, both talking away and laughing at words Lance couldn't hear.   
  
Lance felt sick.   
  
Of course Shiro had a girlfriend. Of course.   
  
Lance wanted to look away...but he just couldn't   
  
He guessed it was better this way. He didn't need another relationship. He was still so raw from the horrid breakup...he supposed this was ok....it still made his insides ache regardless.   
  
Lance continued to watch...only....nothing was happening.   
  
The young woman was seated at Shiro's kitchen bar, smiling as Shiro seasoned a bowl of what looked to be hamburger meat. They hadn't touched since she'd walked in the door. And she'd had clothes on then. Lance couldn't have been more utterly confused.

 

Lance scooted his chair closer to the window.   
  
He waited, and watched and waited some more.   
The beautiful woman was helping Shiro roll neat little patties, leaned over the kitchen top casually, her gorgeous body framed in the neat little window.   
  
Lance's attention was dragged away as another vehicle pulled in. This time a black truck. Shiro and the woman both greeted the new company, a man this time, he looked to be about Lance's age with his dark locks pulled back into a smart little ponytail.   
  
The routine repeated itself. As soon as the door shut, the two that were already nude hugged him, laughing all the while and the skinnier man...stripped as well.   
  
Lance was pretty sure he was about to get an eyeful of the threesome of a lifetime...but instead the younger man grabbed a beer from the fridge and began helping with the food preparation.   
  
"What. The. Fuck." Lance whispered to himself.

 

The three were caught in deep conversation. Lance wished with all his heart he knew what they were saying. And then the group was headed out to the back porch, not a shred of clothing between them.   
  
Lance watched in awe and maybe... A bit of jealousy as the group lounged in the patio chairs, the woman taking over control of the grill, all having drinks and looking beautifully relaxed.   
  
Lance frowned.   
  
He really wasn't sure what to think about it all…

 

*****

 

Keith took a slow sip of his drink, craning his neck back casually.   
  
His gaze flicked across the span of grass settled between Shiro's home and the house next door. The young man quirked  his lip upward as he caught sight of the kitchen window, just able to make out two curious eyes peering through.   
  
"You know your neighbor is watching us." Keith snorted.   
  
Shiro looked up from his seat.   
  
"He is?" Shiro questioned trying to sneak a glance.   
  
"Aw Shiro you didn't invite him?" Allura asked as she flipped one of the burgers.   
  
Shiro rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.   
  
"I uh...I dunno how he feels about the whole nude...thing." Shiro shrugged.   
  
"I mean the whole neighborhood is ok with it..." Allura said cocking her hip.   
  
"Yeah but...I dunno I don't think he's in the loop." Shiro laughed.   
  
"Oof. Realtor didn't tell him did she?" Keith snorted.   
  
"You'd think he would have heard the rumors." Allura giggled.   
  
"He's so sweet though y'all be nice to him." Shiro said folding his arms.   
  
Allura rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh we Know. You have only told us about him every chance you get. Just invite him to our next get together. Feel him out." Allura said smiling.   
  
Shiro sighed.   
  
"You think that's a good idea?" Shiro shrugged.   
  
Keith laughed.   
  
"Sure. Why not? Gotta introduce him to the neighborhood somehow." He grinned.

 

*****

 

Lance sat at the kitchen, phone plastered to his ear.   
  
"Hunk there's like a whole group of them!! They all...hang out...and stuff. And eat. And drink and they are all...naked..." Lance huffed.   
  
Hunk laughed hysterically.   
  
"Lance. Your neighbors are nudists dude." Hunk giggled.   
  
"What??" Lance asked.   
  
"Nudists! It's like a whole lifestyle. You don't know what that is???" Hunk giggled.   
  
"Uh. Not really." Lance said softly.   
  
"Lance I swear you are so oblivious sometimes dude." Hunk teased.   
  
"Just look it up."   
  
Lance was curled up on his mattress, scrolling through Google. Oh. So. This was like...a thing. How had he never heard of this??? Sometimes he felt like he lived in a bubble. So...his neighbors were nudists.   
  
_Oh_.

 

*****

 

Lance sifted through the mail slowly. It had been a full month since he'd moved in. His house didn't look so much like he was squatting in it anymore, and he'd settled into his job a little more.   
  
Lance stopped as he got to a small envelope tucked between the junk mail. Lance cocked his head and ripped the little thing open.   
  
"I'm having a get together this weekend with a few friends. I wanted to invite you. Bring your favorite beer and any kind of food you'd like! Oh, and clothing, is optional. :) -Shiro"   
  
Lance almost dropped the note.

 

*****  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god." Lance whispered walking a circle in the kitchen.   
  
Did he just get invited to a nudist party??   
  
"Hunk I don't know if I can do this" Lance whined to Hunk as he moved the laundry over.   
  
"Oh c'mon!!! You totally have to. So you can tell me all about it." Hunk laughed.   
  
Lance tossed a sock into the dryer.   
  
"Hunk!!!" Lance huffed.   
  
"Oh what could it hurt?" Hunk giggled.   
  
Lance groaned.

 

*****

 

Lance looked into the mirror. He'd...shaved...everything. He'd obsessively showered twice...maybe it was three times.   
  
What kind of underwear do you even wear to a nudist party?? Did it even matter?? Would he even have the guts to take his clothes off after all??   
  
Lance dragged his hands down his face.   
  
He should just call Shiro and tell him he wasn't coming.   
  
Yeah.

  
_No._   
  
He'd already made a big bowl of Oriental chicken salad and he would not let that go to waste. He'd even picked out a craft beer he thought everyone would like.   
  
He'd jerked off. Several. Times.   
  
Just in case.   
  
Because honestly the thought of being in so much as the same room as Shiro when he was... _naked_....had Lance's stomach twisting and arousal spreading through him like warm honey.   
  
Was that considered rude?? To pop a boner at these things?? Was there a code of manners?  
  
He should have done more research.   
  
Suddenly there was a loud buzz against the bathroom counter. Lance yelped and looked down to his innocent little cellphone.   
  
Incoming call....from Shiro.

 

Lance sucked in a loud breath and snatched it up.   
  
"Heya buddy." Lance tried to act casual.   
  
Maybe too casual. He was sure he'd never called Shiro buddy like...ever.   
  
"Hey Lance." Shiro's cheery tenor filled Lance's ear.   
  
"What's up?" Lance asked trying to calm his voice.   
  
"Oh just curious if you think you are gunna make it tonight?"   
  
Lance could hear the smile in Shiro's voice.   
  
Lance paused.   
  
"Yes! I will totally be there. Absolutely. One hundred percent." Lance babbled.   
  
"Awesome! Everyone is going to love you. I mean you are part of the neighborhood now. And uh, no pressure." Shiro laughed.   
  
Lance was pretty sure he wasn't breathing.   
  
"I uh, no pressure? Watcha mean?" Lance stuttered trying to play it cool.   
  
Shiro laughed, deep and beautiful and it was making Lance's head swim.   
  
"To take your clothes off. Everyone's cool with whatever you are comfortable with." Shiro offered kindly.   
  
Lance let out a squeak.   
  
"Oh, no worries. I'm cool with it. So cool with it. I mean I get naked all the time. Like every night. When I shower." Lance rambled.   
  
Shiro snorted.   
  
"Cool. See you soon!"   
  
Lance clicked the end call button and cursed himself.   
  
He was so embarrassing.

 

 _I get naked when I shower every night_...what the fuck.

 

Lance stared down at his drawer of underwear. He whimpered. He'd never exactly been a fan of boxers. Briefs were weird. He'd always preferred the soft, slender nature of panties. He was a fucking adult, he could make his own conscious underwear choices.   
  
Would they think him weird??   
  
He sighed.   
  
They were a bunch of nudists. He was sure they wouldn't blink an eye at what he chose to cover his ass with.   
  
Lance shimmied his favorite pair of pink rose printed panties up his skinny hips letting them snap against his skin loudly.

 

*****

 

Keith was busy running through Shiro's cabinets searching for all the spices he needed.   
  
"So is he coming?" Keith threw over his shoulder.   
  
Shiro grinned wide, the blush on his cheeks not going unnoticed by his longtime friend.   
  
"Yeah he's coming. Oh gosh he sounds nervous. You guys sure this is a good idea?? You two better be on your best behavior." Shiro said looking to Keith and then to Allura.   
  
Allura rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her bare chest.   
  
"We know" she huffed.   
  
"God Shiro you really do have it bad for this guy huh?" Keith teased.   
  
Shiro made a exasperated sound.   
  
"He's just. He's really nice and cute and he has the prettiest eyes..." Shiro went on.   
  
"And he's got the thickest brown locks, and these slender hips-" Allura teased making a silly face at Shiro.   
  
Shiro pouted.

 

*****

 

Lance gathered all the nerve he possibly had, beer in one hand and bowl of food in the other. He shifted himself, reaching for the doorbell.   
  
He couldn't hear anything but his heart.   
  
There was a click as the doorknob turned and Lance let all the breath he'd been holding go as it came open.   
  
Lance focused on Shiro's bright, beautiful smile.   
  
And then his pupils raced downward, just for a moment, burying his lip between his teeth as he soaked in Shiro's very very nude form. Lance had watched from afar for so long...but this close...this close Shiro was so much bigger...in...every aspect of the word.   
  
Lance flicked his eyes back to Shiro's face.   
  
"Hey! Come on in! Oh what's in the bowl?" Shiro asked stepping backward and allowing Lance inside.   
  
_His dick is huge, oh my god. Oh my god_ .   
  
Lance tried to swallow the thoughts.   
  
"Oh uh it's it's Oriental chicken salad. Made it myself." Lance stuttered.   
  
Shiro took the bowl and the beer from Lance and ushered him farther inside   
  
"Oo that sounds amazing. We're having steaks. Hope that sounds good!" Shiro chimed.   
  
Lance nodded followed Shiro.   
  
His ass looked like it was fucking sculpted out of marble.   
  
Lance mentally groaned.   
  
He was in wayyyyyy over his head.

 

Lance was greeted by two bright smiles.   
  
Lance tried not to stare too long at any one part of their nude bodies. He was sure that was rude or something.   
  
"Lance, this is Allura and Keith, my very good friends." Shiro introduced the two cheerily.   
  
Lance grinned nervously.   
  
"We've heard all about you." Allura purred resting her chin in her hand.   
  
Lance flushed.   
  
Oh? Shiro...talked about him??   
  
Lance felt his heart stutter in his chest.   
  
He could do this. He could do this. He wanted to fit in with Shiro's friends. He was fine. It was just taking his clothes off. He could do that. No problem.   
  
"So, mind if I get comfortable?" Lance tried to sound confident.   
  
He tried to sound like he'd done this before.   
  
Shiro's eyes seemed to light up.   
  
"Be my guest. Bathrooms down the hall if you'd like to use it." Shiro offered kindly.   
  
Lance breathed a sigh of relief. Oh thank fuck he wasn't going to have to strip in front of all of them.

 

Lance shut the door and slid up against it.   
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid he was so stupid Shiro was hot. His friends were hot. They all looked like they did yoga and pilates and ate kale and smoothies in the morning. Lance looked like he lived on ramen.   
  
He was slender, only a bit of muscle definition to be accounted for. He was going to look like a goddamned bland paper sack next to all of their beauty.   
  
Next to Shiro. Oh god next to Shiro he couldn't even compare. He groaned.   
  
His fingers didn't feel like his own as he undid his shorts and slid them down. He spent too long folding them and setting them neatly on the countertop.   
  
His shirt came next, up and over his shoulders ruffling his hair slightly.   
  
He looked into the mirror.   
  
There was nothing but a pink pair of panties keeping him decent. He sucked a big breath into his lungs. Maybe he'd keep the panties?   
  
No.   
  
He was going all in.   
  
Lance stripped the flimsy material down long legs and stepped out of the pool of cloth.   
  
He could hear laughter down the hall.   
  
He'd gone off the deep end. Really he had.   
  
He folded his underwear too and set it all in a pretty little pile.   
  
He stood with his hand on the door trying to muster all the courage he had left in his little body.

 

Lance popped the door open and the walk back to the kitchen felt like the longest march of his goddamned life.   
  
He rounded the corner and immediately his eyes crashed together with Shiro's. He couldn't focus on anything else. Shiro's expression was soft and excited.   
  
His gaze flicked down Lance's body.   
  
Lance hadn't imagined that. There was no way. Shiro was absolutely checking him out. Was this even real?   
  
"There he is! You need a beer?" Shiro asked grinning wide.   
  
Lance nodded quickly.   
  
"So a nurse huh?" Allura asked casually.   
  
Nobody had even so much as blinked an eye at Lance's newly nude state. Maybe this was ok. His heart was pounding so goddamned fast he was afraid it might just pop. This was by far the most exhilarating thing he'd ever done in his whole life.   
  
This was...   
  
Amazing.   
  
Lance took the beverage. His fingers brushed with Shiro's. Their eyes caught on one another's. Lance could have hung on the glisten in Shiro's pupils for hours.   
  
Lance turned to Allura.   
  
"Uh yeah. Nurse. Blood, guts, barf, the whole nine yards. It's very glamorous." Lance tried at the humor shakily.   
  
Allura grinned, giggling genuinely.   
  
"You've got some spunk to you. I like it." Allura praised.

 

Keith was a little stiff at first, Lance wasn't quite sure how to handle him. But as the time went on Lance became more and more comfortable.   
  
Lance watched intently as Shiro prepared the steaks. The big man turned, heading to the fridge for something and Lance couldn't pry his eyes away from the round of Shiro's ass. His back was riddled with hard muscle. Every movement showing off the well toned nature of his body. He had a tattoo running down his right arm. An entire sleeve of flowers, dragons, lions and brightly colored beasts. Lance couldn't help but to let his eyes and mind wander.   
  
Shiro turned, flaccid, thick cock on full display, soft looking dark curls framing his pride. Lance clamped his back teeth together.   
  
Suddenly, the other two weren't there. Suddenly it was his him...and Shiro. He could nearly feel the warm puff of Shiro's breath as it cascaded down the side of his neck.   
  
Would Shiro be good at filthy talk?   
  
Lance hoped so.   
  
His eyes fluttered almost closed, drifting away from the conversation. He bet Shiro would be a gentle lover, only thrusting in deep and hard when Lance asked.   
  
Lance could nearly taste how delicious it would be...so full of the bigger man's girth.   
  
Lance sighed.   
  
And then his eyes snapped open.   
  
He was hard.   
  
Really. Really hard.

 

Panic rose like bile in Lance's throat. He was miserably aroused and this could not be happening. No. This was a bad dream. A horrible dream.   
  
Nope. This was really real.   
  
He'd jerked off an ungodly amount of times today how was this fucking happening???? Lance took a long swig of his beer.   
  
He wished the floor would just swallow him.

 

Suddenly Allura grabbed the plate of steak and began to head out the door. Oh no. They were going outside. Lance was going to have to follow. Nononono. He was safe on his barstool hidden from prying eyes.   
  
Keith and Allura had already made it out the door, and Shiro was about to follow, grabbing his beer off the counter.   
  
"Shiro, Shiro hold up. I uh..." Lance stuttered.   
  
Shiro cocked his head.   
  
"What's up?" Shiro asked in concern.   
  
Lance's cheeks were the color of a fire engine.   
  
"I uh. I'm. I'm. Well. Uh...y’know I got...a..." Lance couldn't even manage the word.   
  
Shiro seemed to understand and willingly came to Lance's rescue.   
  
"Boners kind of aren't a big deal. It's your first time. It happens." Shiro shrugged.   
  
Lance grimaced.   
  
"I'm really embarrassed." Lance hissed.   
  
"It's ok. It happens more often than you think. You can go get your clothes if you want?" Shiro laughed.   
  
Lance looked to him with big eyes.   
  
"It's really not a big deal?" Lance asked innocently.   
  
"Nope. Not at all." Shiro reassured.   
  
Lance was wobbly as he got up from the bar, eyes on the floor as he positioned his beer in front of his pitiful erection. Shiro cocked a brow, smile devious, only making Lance blush that much brighter.   
  
Shiro slung his arm around the much smaller man.   
  
"Just...try and relax." Shiro grinned.   
  
"That's really hard being this close to you without clothes on." Lance blurted.   
  
Shiro's eyes widened.   
  
"What?" Shiro asked smiling.   
  
Lance's mouth bobbed open and snapped closed.   
  
"Uh...I mean..." Lance stuttered.   
  
Shiro's grin widened.   
  
"C'mon. There's steaks to cook." Shiro whispered.   
  
But not before he very casually leaned in and placed a quick, soft kiss to Lance's cheek.   
  
Lance flared with heat, from the tips of his toes to the tops of his ears, his eyes big and shocked. Shiro offered him a little grin and turned to head outside.

 

Lance followed on Shiro's heels, ooching out to the patio sheepishly. Shiro seemed to be right, neither of the others even so much as mentioned his pitiful state of arousal.   
  
Lance tried to literally focus on anything else but how attractive Shiro was. Anything to get his pesky hardness to dissipate. But it was so difficult, the spot where Shiro had kissed him still warm and tingly.   
  
Shiro kept stealing little glances over at the slender young man and Lance's heart raced each and every time. Lance tried to keep up with the conversation. But it was so hard, his head racing away with enamored thoughts of Shiro and all the places those big hands could touch.

 

The food was good. The company was better. The beers went down easy, loosening Lance up just the slightest bit. Enough for him to start telling wild stories laughing and joking, a little more confident with the four beers in his belly.   
  
Lance had the others rolling with laughter. The young man giggled, waving his hands to better explain the story, getting a little off balance and teetering dangerously. Shiro outreached a big arm and caught Lance from the fall, plopping the young man right into his lap.   
  
Lance giggled wildly.   
  
"My hero." Lance joked peevishly.   
  
Shiro grinned.   
  
Lance shifted slightly...and... _oh._   
  
There was no question as to what was currently jabbing him right in the ass. Lance turned, looking to Shiro giddily.   
  
"Sorry." Shiro muttered resting his chin on Lance's shoulder.   
  
"Ew you two get a room." Allura snorted.   
  
Shiro just laughed and Lance hid his face in his hands.   
  
"But seriously, I'm pooped. I'm turning in for the night." Allura said with a yawn.   
  
"Bet you are too right Keith" Allura hissed nudging Keith in the ribs.   
  
Keith gave her a confused expression and then seemed to get the picture.   
  
"Oh uh right, right. Thanks for dinner Shiro. And nice to meet you Lance. You gunna be around for more of these shindigs?" Keith laughed.   
  
Lance nodded quickly.   
  
"I can walk y'all out..." Shiro offered.   
  
Allura waved her hand.   
  
"No, no, we know where the door is. C'mon Keith" she insisted as she grabbed Keith and headed inside.

 

Shiro turned, Lance's face mere centimeters from his own.   
  
"Hey." Shiro whispered, one hand carding through Lance's hair.   
  
"Hey." Lance mimed.   
  
"So am I a nudist now or what?" Lance giggled.   
  
Shiro laughed.   
  
"Sure." Shiro replied with a grin.   
  
"I picked the best neighborhood." Lance teased.

 

*****

 

Lance could hardly breathe. The air was warm and raw as he sucked it down. He pivoted hips backward toward his partners strong thrusts.   
  
He'd been so right   
  
Shiro felt amazing   
  
Every drag of Shiro's cock had Lance's vision sparkling with hints of stars. All he could do was let loose of a breathless “ _please”,_ the sound coming out so broken and raspy.   
  
Shiro bent over him, hips snapping into his rear end hard, tilting Lance's chin to kiss him deep. Lance whined into the display of affection.   
  
Shiro rotated his hips, grinding into Lance meanly.   
  
A massive palm wrapped sternly around Lance's cock, stroking him in time with every firm motion from his big hips.   
  
Lance's eyes rolled.   
  
To hell with not jumping in too fast. Shiro was whispering nasty, sickeningly loving things in Lance's hair and Lance couldn't have asked for more.   
  
His fingers tangled in Shiro's sheets, they were nice and soft and plush. Shiro's bedroom smelled like lavender. Lance was smitten.   
  
He didn't even try to hold back his orgasm. With Shiro stretching him wide, fingers running over the wet slit of his cock, he was begging and pleading, crying to Shiro that he was going to cum.   
  
Shiro just smiled against the back of his neck.

 

*****

 

Lance awoke the next morning, dazed and bleary eyed. He blinked his eyes slowly. This wasn’t his bedroom.   
  
Right.   
  
Of course it wasn't.   
  
Lance's face broke in a giddy smile.   
  
He turned over, outreaching his fingers to touch the massive form of his bed partner. Shiro stirred slightly at the touch, rolling over, looking sleep ruffled and gorgeous.   
  
Lance scooted closer to Shiro's warmth.   
  
Yeah. He could get used to this.

 

*****

  
Lance leaned over the countertop, phone to his ear.   
  
"So I think I'm a nudist now." Lance snorted.   
  
There was a laugh from the other end.   
  
"Oh my god Lance you have got to be kidding me." Hunk laughed.   
  
"It’s great!! You've got to try this next time you visit." Lance laughed.   
  
There was the soft brush of Shiro's lips on the back of his head and Lance looked over his shoulder at the big man. Shiro wandered to the kitchen, big, beautiful body lacking of all clothing.   
  
Lance sighed.   
  
"I dunno about that Lance. " Hunk giggled.   
  
Lance grinned, eyes trained on Shiro's ass.   
  
"Don't knock it until you try it" Lance snickered.   



End file.
